


Starboy

by Galacticbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: What could be better then being the city's superhero and trying to get through collage? Having the lamest superpowers EVER. On top of that Keith just so happens to be getting a new roommate who he cannot stand.





	1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is 'Human' but some have powers in this AU. I wanted to give Keith the lamest superpowers ever so that he would have to relay on his physical strength instead.

The lights of the city always filled Keith with wonder, something about jumping from building to building with nothing but your own legs to carry you. The feeling of your adrenaline rushing through your whole body at once. One slip up could be your last.

The feeling of being in control was amazing Keith concluded. Not that he wasn’t in control normally but he could control where he was heading. Keith wasn’t normal, but then again who is truly normal? Not him that’s for sure he thought taking another leap off the edge of the building.

He was the city’s very own superhero with probably the world’s lamest powers EVER. He had never met or heard of anyone with lamer powers. Sure it came in handy at times but when the supervillains you are fighting are way overpowered it becomes a problem.

Just like his one of his biggest rivals, The Cosmic Enchantress. She was a mean lady with the lilac hair, the woman was boney yet somehow strong. Keith still to this day thought that was bullshit and she should be physically weak, nope. 

The Cosmic Enchantress was just a small part of something larger. She was apart of the Galra, a huge inhuman group of villains and anyone with powers that works for them. His mother was once apart of that group in her past life but broke free.

Last time Keith and TCE went head to head he lost, badly. Keith, however, would never say how badly he lost against her. He took another leap off yet another building for a split second Keith felt weightless. Then just like that he was falling, fuck he thought. He had somehow missed his jump. Everything around him was spinning and the ground was becoming increasingly closer.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spread out his arms and calmed himself, everything then began to slow down. That was his gift. He could slow his fall to a drift and land safely to the ground below him. No, he couldn’t fly, he could only slow his fall.

He stepped on the ground and examined his surroundings. He had landed in an alleyway somewhere on the edge of the city. Everything becomes the same when you're leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He glanced around the corner to see if he could see any signs to give him a clue of where he was.

A small store was at the corner of the street it’s lighting almost blinding. Night Light Partystore it read. He looked up and down the street again. He was on the west side of the city closer to the docks. He recalled taking down a Galra subgroup not far from here a few months ago.

He looked up at the buildings far above him, he walked deeper into the alleyway finding a garbage can and climbed up it. He took a deep breath before jumping, he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

Now he was running again, running around the city in search of a crime. He wasn’t the other hero in the city, hell he wasn’t even one of the better heroes. After a good half, an hour of running Keith reached the building overlooking the Main Street. He let the calmness of the city at night sink into his skin.

________________________________________________

“Look Pidge it’s not like I’ve had a roommate before!” Keith half yelled staring at his laptop screen.

Pidge was 17 years old and would be going into her senior year of high school. She had red hair that was cut to her shoulders, once it had been much shorter but had grown out since then. She was tiny, standing at 5’1.

Her real name was Katie but her brother at called her Pidge since as long as Keith had known her. She may have been three years younger than him but she was smart.

“Do you want to know what I think?” She said glancing up at her computer screen then back at her textbooks. “Not really,” Keith said leaning back in his chair, folding his arms.

“Well, I wasn’t looking for an answer from you anyways. Keith, you're reckless, don’t even start with me. It’s not like you have Shiro, Matt or me to help you when you start another fight with Cosmic.” She said before pausing then continuing with her rant.

“Having anyone with you would be better than you being alone. Keith I don’t want you to get hurt you're one of my dearest friends.” She said staring dead at Keith. She was right, he was reckless when he was in battle.

There was a long silence for at least 30 seconds before Pidge spoke again. “So Mr. Emo, do you know who this lucky duckling’s name is?”

“Yeah. I think his name is Lance.”


	2. Chapter 2- Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates Lance. Why was he even looking for a roommate to begin with?

As fate would have it Keith ended up with his newest rival Lance. Lance was everything Keith wasn’t, for starters Lance was immature, loud and obnoxious. Lance was about 6’1 with caramel colored skin and dark brown hair. His eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day, he was fit as well.

Keith in contract to Lance was pale with long black hair. His eyes almost black, his mother claimed they were violet when he was a child. Keith would swear on his life that he was 5’11 but Shiro would say different. He had muscle but nothing to make a difference in his lean structure.

Keith would never ever say it out loud but he found Lance attractive. Before Lance had moved in with Keith lived alone in a little apartment close to the college. Since being gone most night it would have brought up lots of questions among his classmates as to why Keith was always gone. Plus what if someone saw him leave?

It was both cheaper and easier Keith concluded. Keith began by showing Lance around the small apartment explaining a little about the place and not to worry about the neighbors down the hall from them. Slowly but surely Lance was getting under Keith’s skin, commenting about every little thing he saw.

His apartment was small with two bedrooms, one bathroom and one large room that was both the kitchen and the living room. The first bedroom where lance would be living had baby yellow paint, chips in the paint could be seen from the previous renters.

The little apartment also had a balcony that overlooked the three-story buildings around it. The apartment complex that Keith lived in was a five-story building. The large room had one couch that was given to him as a kind of hand me down. It was an old little thing the color of dark red, it’s left side having a tear.

He was also lucky enough to have a table, it was near the kitchen area of the room. It only had two chairs which aren't that all you need? The walls of the large room at a few photos of him and Shiro, his mom and a terrible selfie of him and Katie from earlier that year.

Like the rest of the apartment, the floor was covered in what Keith thought was a white carpet that had seen better years. It was now a greyish brown color. Inside the bedroom was a single bed and a dresser. He had these here for when Shiro or Katie was in town.

Lance at followed Keith around the small apartment as he gave him a tour, Lance chiming in every other time he spoke. This boy was going to drive Keith up a wall by the end of the day. “Look I’m not saying your hair looks dumb I’m just saying that we don’t live in the 80s.” Lance proclaimed leaning against the doorway.

“Said the one with more hair products than any girl I know.” Keith spat back. Lance gasped in horror and grabbed his chest. “Why I never!” He said biting the bottom of his lip, before recrossing his arms.

Keith rolled his eyes before walking out of the hallway and into the living room. He turned around to face Lance who had followed him into the room. “For you not being concerned for my health I’m not normally here at night,” Keith said crossing his arms.

Lance had risen an eyebrow at his remark. “Nor am I.” He said messing around with his short hair. “I’m a party kind of man, the ladies just love me,” Lance said a wide grin on his face as if he was very proud of this fact.

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “I’m sure you are.” He said in the most sarcastic tone he could bring out. Lance gasped since again looking so taken back with his remark. “I don’t see you going to any parties Mullet.” He said taking a step forward giving Keith a little bit of room.

Keith took a step back. Staring back into those blue eyes. “Yeah, I have responsibilities,” Keith muttered. This would begin Lance’s and Keith’s endless rivalry.

_____________________

 _About two months later._  
_____________________

There was Keith leaping from building to building once again. Tonight had been uneventful not like the other night where he had taken down a supervillain by the name of Nifty elephant man. He was just as taken back but it was an easy takedown. He questioned how the Galra were this serious than having someone named like that in their circle.

He took a leap and landed nicely on the other buildings roof. He began to let his mind wander to thoughts of Shiro and then to his mom. His father had died when he was about five years old leaving him with his mother.

His mother was an interesting woman, she was tall standing at 5’11. She was Korean-American with long black hair with goldish yellow eyes. Scars from her past life lined her arms, back, and legs. She was goofy and liked old black and white movies, unlike Keith she sarcastic and was a joy to be around.

She worked all the time when Keith was young so he rarely saw her. When she wasn’t working she was reading Keith her favorite books about legends of Mothman, Bigfoot, and anything else she could get her hands on.

Keith just happened to get his powers from his mother, well one of them anyways. She could do all kinds of cool stuff like float, sense other Inhumans, control the wind and heal others. Since she was gone so much she needed a babysitter.

Which is how he met Shiro. Shiro’s mother was good friend’s with his mother which is how Shiro began babysitting little Keith. Both of their mother’s thought those two acted like siblings. It was also Shiro’s mother and Shiro who had taken Keith in after his mother died when he was 14. She had died of a disease that she said ran through the family.

Keith slowed himself to a stop at the edge of the building and looked around. He closed his eyes and took in the calm of the night. He could take a calm night over a busy one anyway. He reopened his eyes and began running again taking yet another leap off the building.

He stopped his run when he noticed something. No, someone. They were a building away and they were watching him. Keith shivered, his first thought was Galra but then again maybe not. Keith then began to sprint toward the shadowy figure.

When spotted the figure began to run as well. Now Keith was chancing an unknown figure. The two ran for what was forever, the only reason Keith stopped his chase was because he tripped and fall off yet another building.

He floated to the ground then looked back up. The figure was looking down at him then left Keith to ponder.

_Was he friend or foe?_


	3. Chapter 3- Witch Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will never learn that when it comes to magic he is WAY out powered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start writing longer chapters. I also would like to thank you for all the love I've been getting! This is my first klance story and I really wasn't sure how to go about writing it. 
> 
> Keith can float because hot air rises. (Please don't kill me.)

A sharp pain ran up Keith’s body as his back was met with the concrete wall. His whole body went limp as he crippled to the ground below. He shouldn’t have said anything earlier that night about it going to be calm tonight. As luck would have it Cosmic was out and about that night and she just so happened to spot him.

Keith gathered himself together and jumped out of the way just in time to get away from the blast. She took a step forward her eyes golden, her hands glowing a dark violet. She lifted her arm up a ball of purple light began to form into a ball in her hand. Throwing it as hard as she could manage toward Keith, he barely missed her blast. This time it throws him to the ground with a loud thud.

For a second Keith wasn’t sure where he was or what he was doing. Then he remembers as yet another magic blast hit him in the back sending him flying almost to the edge of the building. Something warm dripped down his face, shit. Collecting himself he scrambled to his feet and faced Cosmic.

She was a good 20 feet away but she already had another ball of energy ready to throw. Keith reached into his knife holder and pulled out his most prized blade. Cosmic eyed his blade before letting a little chuckle out.

“Do you think you can defeat me with that pretty little thing?” Her voice was like ice to Keith’s ears. The blade had belonged to his mother and no one talked poorly of his mother. His eyes darkened before he took off in a dead run toward her.

One of Keith’s biggest downfall was his temper, because of that in moments like these Keith just went for it head blazing. He ran straight for her again ever getting out of the way to dodge her line of attack. He swings his blade right toward her neck, she dodged it taking a step back taking out a blade of her own.

He dodged her blade barely throwing him off. Instead of using his blade to try and get the most damage he throws a punch. His punch was hard hitting her in the chest. This gave him enough time throw a high kick just below her neck. Cosmic fell to the ground with a thud.

Keith was sure he could finish her. Cosmic however had other plans. Her eyes darken and before Keith had time to move she was to her feet and running toward him. He blocked her punches but was not prepared for her knee in the gut. He breathed out an oof and tried to protect his stomach when a fist collided with his nose. Keith stumbled away grabbing his now cut lip and bleeding nose. She growled like that of a wild animal her hands glowing and hit him again this time in the chest.

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to his feet, her blade now to his neck. “Slicing your neck would be too easy.” She hissed. Keith then did the most childish thing in the book, he spits blood in her face. She growled her inhuman growl and throw him across the building’s roof.

Keith rolled for a moment. His head throbbed, not only that but his head, nose, lip were bleeding plus all the cuts on his arms and legs. He looked over at Cosmic who had a large energy ball and she was going to throw. Keith quickly got up but every part of him hurt, the pain in his worsened every time he blinked.

“Bye, bye my dearest Red.” She said before launching the orb at Keith. At this point, Keith was cornered. He couldn’t really move or he could risk getting hit with something stronger or not moving at all. He had like a 15% chance of surviving. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms.

He could hear the impact but felt nothing. He waited a second before opening his eyes then looked around. All he could see was something dark blue almost black ice looking thing. It had been his shield. A closer look at it told him that it wasn’t ice but some kind of crystal.

“Tsk, tsk. Why don’t you mess with someone your own size hag?” The voice was coming from behind Keith making him spin around. The figure was leaning against the doorway to the stairs that led into the building.

What stood out to Keith first was his eyes. They were a dark blue almost black orbs that stared right at him. The next thing was his mask, it really wasn’t a mask just what Keith thought to be charcoal smudged on to look like a mask. He was a black jacket with no sleeves, revealing just how to fit he was. His pants were a slightly darker pair of pants and black combat boots. All different shades of black yet this man made it work.

“May I ask who you are?” Cosmic asked bitterly. She was ready to attack either of them if she had too. The man stepped forward crossing his arms. “Someone you shouldn’t mess with.” Was all he said, maybe it was something unspoken but Cosmic hissed and vanished in a cloud of purple dust leaving Keith in confusion.

The young man turned to Keith, he seemed more relaxed than before. He walked toward Keith till there was maybe an inch or two between them. Keith could feel his blood begin to boil in his cheeks.  
“May I ask you a question? What is your name?” The other super asked, Keith for a split second almost said his real name before remembering where he was. Good job he thought to himself for his stupidity. “Red,”Keith answered trying hard to keep his cool.

When choosing a name you wanted it to be cool yet fitting. Keith had chosen his name because well, it was cool sounding. Keith really couldn’t tell anyone why he had chosen that name maybe in another life it had a bigger meaning.

“Midnight Blue.” Spoke the young man. With one swift movement, Blue grabbed Keith by the jaw and pulled him close. “I don’t want to see you again.” His voice dark and serious. Keith should have been scared but all he felt was his blood boiling. He shoved Blue catching him off guard. “Oh hell no! I don’t care if you think you're some hotshot, I was here first.” He yelled. Blue looked completely helpless as if what he had said was somehow justified.

“So I hope you do see me again.” Keith snapped before Blue could speak, he then walked to the edge of the building and jumped.

___________________________________

By the time Keith got home it was closer to 4 am. He unlocked the door hearing only the ticking of the clock. This became almost the norm for Keith only breaking away when Lance had been home or Keith was studying for midterms or finals.

Keith made his way to his room and opened up to dark emptiness. He walked through the darkness and found his shorts and nightshirt. He changed, making sure to stuff if superhero costume into a box under his bed.

After doing that Keith climbed into bed falling fast into yet another dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most powers are not past down. Most heroes and villains just could of have powers, like they could be the only ones in their families with powers.


	4. Chapter 4- Brownies?

Keith was awoken not by his alarm, but by the loud singing in the bathroom to the song Lowlife. He groaned as he glanced at his nightstand and read the time. He still had an hour before he needed to get up, he could live on two hours of sleep right? Keith reached over and pulled the pillow over his face to maybe block out the sound coming from the other room. The pillow did nothing, Keith grabbed the pillow once more and throw it toward the other side of his room making a soft thud.

“All those years on my own, fight my fight on my own..”

Keith groaned getting himself out of bed making his way toward the bathroom. The music becoming increasingly louder till he was in the doorway of the small bathroom. He glared over at Lance who was deep in song, his phone placed on the countertop connected to a small speaker.

Lance’s face was covered with some kind of face mask, he also had a flat iron on. Lance spent around an hour and a half every morning just making himself ready for a normal day.   
Lance gave him a quick smile before going back to his singing. Keith grabbed his toothbrush and began his normal morning routine.

Keith had changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark red sweater that was way too big for him, and black combat boots. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail and was ready to go. He walked into the living and grabbed his backpack and keys. He looked back toward the hallway and waited for Lance to finish. This could take a few minutes or a good 20 more minutes, luckily it only took him a good minute to grab his belongings and run behind Keith.

Keith and Lance left together for their morning classes.

_________________________________

“Look what I’m saying Mullet is it’s two brownies, not one,” Lance yelled making some of his classmate's turn.

“It’s one! When you break it, it becomes two haves, not two brownies.” Keith yelled back trying to keep his calm. This boy made his blood boil more than any villain had before. The two were just chatting before class when Lance’s blasted mouth said that a cosmic brownie was two brownies when it is one. Thus their current debate began.

“When you cut a brownie pan all the brownies aren’t fractions of that big brownie. “ Lance said crossing his arms in protest.

“That makes no-” Keith was cut short by the professor. He sunk lower into his seat as his classmates chuckled at his and Lance’s stupidity. The class carried on as if nothing had just happened. Keith was left with his own thoughts from the night before.

Midnight Blue, what a dumb name. Keith wondered if he was new or if their paths just hadn't crossed before. If he was new Keith thought then he was trying to make a name for himself, but if he had been around for longer than it made sense for why the Cosmic seemed to know him. He would have secretly loved the idea to work with the new hero but it seemed that the new hero at other plans.

Keith, of course, wasn't the only hero in that city, he just was the only one in that part of the city. He knew of a pink hero that was on the other side of the city.

Keith was so used to be the only hero on this side of the city that even the thought of another hero was mind blowing to him. “..and that class finishes our talk today, don't forget to read chapter 8 and complete the homework.”

________________________________

“Hey, mullet.” Echoed the most annoying voice Keith have ever heard. It was Lance.

Keith turned around to face the Cuban boy walking up behind him. Lance gave him a smug look making Keith truly uncomfortable. “what's up?” He asked in an annoyed tone hoping that maybe, just maybe Lance might catch on that Keith wasn’t in a talkative mood.

Lance carried on anyway. “Look I know you're not the partying type but there’s going to be a party this Friday and we should go! I invited my friend Hunk to go as well.” He said running his hands through his hair, he looked uncomfortable as he spoke Keith thought.

Now the thing was Keith had been to a few parties back in his high school years, he remembers the loudest of the music, the smell of alcohol that had stayed in your nose for hours after. The drunken Keith that was determined to kiss every guy there, the not so appropriate dancing. Keith had never been a wild child but he also didn't have any fear either so Keith went from party to party before Shiro and he became closer.

"Earth to Keith?" Lance said waving a hand in front of his face. Keith blinked before hitting Lance's hand. "Knock it out, Lance."

"So do you want to go or not?"

Stay at home or go?

_Go._

"Whatever I'll go with you to your stupid party. " Keith mumbled. He shot Lance a death glare just to make sure he knew that he was going but wasn't happy about it.

Lance grinned. "I knew you would wanna go." He said walking side by side with Keith. The cool October afternoon felt nice to Keith, I mean who doesn't like the trees changing colors and the cool breeze on your face. The campus wasn't very crowded at right since a good number of the students had afternoon classes or were napping, or really doing anything else.

Keith enjoys these kinds of days. It was quite unlike the loud nights in the city. Together Keith and Lance walked back to their apartment in silence. Keith enjoyed the walk but liked being back his apartment much more.

He threw his backpack on the couch and went toward his room at the end of the hallway. He opened his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed. He turned over till he was facing the ceiling and groaned covering his hands over his face. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, he was going to have a long week he just knew it.


End file.
